In data center applications, when providing layer-three services for a virtual machine (VM) in a virtual extensible local area network (VXLAN) network, a layer-three VXLAN gateway may be deployed in the VXLAN network. Layer-three gateway functions of the VXLAN gateway may enable a VM in the VXLAN network to perform a layer-three communication with a device in an exterior network, and enable the VM within the VXLAN network to perform the layer-three communication with another VM in an exterior VXLAN network.